


[Mini-Picspam] touch your skin to mine

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Picspam, body alteration/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for us to say 'I'm beautiful the way I am.' Sometimes, we need someone to tell us. Sometimes, we need someone to show us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mini-Picspam] touch your skin to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's [December Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html?style=mine).

  


 

  


 

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Learnin’ to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302386) by [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34)




End file.
